Evening Project
Evening Project, also known as Yuutapro or Yuugata Project (stylized as Yuugata✭Project, or ユッガタ✭ロジェクト) is an affiliate group of Nightcoroid. At first, it has 16 "Senpai" members (Line 1) based on Crayola MetallicFX colors, then a Line 2 based on sweets, and another Line 3 based on weapons. In the Nick Fanonverse, it seems to have an ambiguous relationship with other groups, such as Syndicate. History (in fictional perspective) Once upon a time, there was a school. A very private one, to be exact. It was also a dorm. It was called Daybreak Academy, and all kinds of students study there. There were lots of things there that you would see in a typical school; cliques, student clubs, bullies, and friends. However, there was one student organization there. It was the Gun Club. They threatened to execute somebody if they weren't following the strict rules of the school. On the other hand, there was a budding idol corporation called the Evening's Archangels. They were planning to go to Daybreak Academy to tell students about their bands and groups and stuff like that that they would totally know :) The Gun Club organized a surprise assasination of the Evening's Archangels, but one of the members, Kay, tried to cancel this plan, but her rejection was rejected. She was then suspended out of the Gun Club. When the Evening's Archangels introduce their newest Techno-Idol, Kizumi Maiko, the Gun Club spreads a blast of bullets on the room. None of the students and/or Evening's Archangels were harmed, but right before Kizumi died, she passed out 320 microphone-like objects to some of the students, including the Gun Club. She said it is the only thing that can make the Archangels' idols live again. Later that night, the 320 select ones gather at an underground room. They all press the microphone buttons at 12:12 midnight. They're transported to a minimalist building: the Evening's Archangels headquarters. This is where their Idol Life would begin again. Theme Line 1 (Yuuta-Glitter) They're based on Crayola MetallicFX colors. They sing Trance/techno and pop here. The only known members are Kay Keirai and Sey Shimmer (page will be made later) Line 2 (Yuuta-Sweet) They're based on sweets. Some to all of the members sing happy and cutesy songs here. Line 3 (Yuuta-Platinum) They're based on weapons. Like Line 2, some to all of the members sing rock songs, techno, and also metal. Line 4 (Yuuta-Side) They're based on the factions from the Divergent series. Their genre is unknown. They're coming soon in 2015. Other Lines There will be 6 more Lines coming in 2015. As a small spoiler, one of the group's themes is based on music genres. They will sing genres according to their individual theme (metal-themed idol will sing metal, etc) Members Not all are listed here, check later. *Kay Keirai (Yuuta-Glitter, Cyber Grape) - Leader of Line 1 *Estelle Greenglow (Yuuta-Glitter, Metallic Seaweed) - Co-Leader of Line 1 *Auria Angelflight (Yuuta-Sweet, Angel's Food Cake) - Leader of Line 2 *Irenn Crowfeather (Yuuta-Sweet, Devil's Food Cake) - Co-Leader of Line 2 *Gunne Maitelle (Yuuta-Platinum, Revolver Gun) - Leader of Line 3 *Calle Magia (Yuuta-Platinum, Excalibur) - Co-Leader of Line 3 External links *Check the article on Fanloid Wiki. This one has more info (we think?) Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Kellysinaga's Stuff